Justice
by tsuki-nin
Summary: Pein's thoughts and kind of Naruto's own thoughts -drabble.


_**Justice**_

* * *

Aw man. The first project in english that I have actually finished and it's more of a practice than anything. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not, and it never be mine. I tend to be more ambiguous than Kishi.

Sorry for the posible mistakes, but english is not my first language. You see, I'm Panamenian so is Spanish for me.

Pain's thoughts about Justice and kind of Naruto's own thoughts.

* * *

They both fought for what they believed to be true, fighting and gnawing at each other with prowess; trying to kill each other in the wretched battlefield that used to be the lively Village Hidden in Leaves. Their bodies contorted in skillful dancing, and the toads helped the blond ninja give his blows in Sage Mode while the multiples others fought to befoul and slash him with hideous ability.

Three gigantic frog summons helped the blond ninja against the horrid summons of Pein's –or Pain, whichever it may be- Animal Realm. One of the frogs -surely the big red Gamabunta- was tossed outside the village, hurted, nevertheless killing a powerful three-headed creature.

One by one, the Pains keep falling. One Realm after another. Until there was only the God Realm left, the one who could control gravity and repulsion forces.

"_Only when you know real Pain you can understand peace"_

The struggling blond grimaced at the words being said by the Pain left. It was not true; he could tell about a few people who understood about justice without all the Pain. Pain, was all bullshit.

"_You and I are not so different"_

He backslashed at him and made him still stabbing both his hands with one of those weird piercing sticks that received the chakra waves.

"_Both with no one to accept us"_

"_I got my way through it"_

He had plenty of people who came to accept him! Even the villagers were starting to respect him somewhat. He was the Yondaime's legacy!

"_The same sensei"_

What did he mean, the same sensei?

"_Both you and me were taught by Jiraiya"_

The pervy sage? Ha! Like hell it would happen. But Jiraiya never really told him about his past… This thought made him really angry. Then _she_ came.

She told him "I love you", words that he thought were forbidden for him. Of course he has told his precious people that he loved them, but not in that deep sense. But she said it, pouring all her heart in that sentence. She tried to distract him and land some heavy blows but he disposed of her like garbage.

He felt the anger building up. The power.

"_By avenging those people you are seeking my kind of justice"_

On the loose was the six tails. Never. Never had so much anger before. He directed at him some of his claws, he felt the chakra building bones to make him suit for all this chakra -perfectly suited for Kyuubi- and he could feel the laughter f the demon he was vessel for.

"_To kill me to avenge those precious to you that I killed in my attempt of giving this world justice__, to avenge your village"_

The beast run again at him. It didn't feel human. It looked desperate to get rid of him, to give him a little of his Pain, to make him swallow up his words. But he already knew what was all that about. The _Pain_. So the beast failed.

"_You are a fool for believing that you can bring eternal peace to this world"_

"_That's not true"_

He was enclosed in a prison. A spherical prison of hard rock. The tails stubornly kept sprouting from his back. The eight-tailed beast blasted his way through the rock, directing its fury to the orange-haired young man, trying to kill him but—it hesitated. Instead of the tailed beast the blond boy was standing again miracoulously healed from his wounds.

"_Your justice and mine are not so different, can't you see?"_

The blond boy stared at him infuriated, in a huge crater of the rocky ball that hung up in the sky. He clashed again with him, trying to tear him apart. To bring him a little of his Pain. And his rival understood that too well.

"_It's about __destroying something—or someone"_

He managed to rush the Yondaime's prized technique at him—he killed that Pain. But the real one was still alive. His muscles clenched for the effort, but he did it. He had tried so hard and now he had killed him. And now what?

Going for the real one, of course. He wanted so much to destroy him! He could never be forgiven…

"_It's a justice born out of flesh and blood"_

He looked at the blue sky.

"_Is this justice?"_

He cried out loud.

* * *

**Authoress' Place**

I know this is pretty ambiguous and hard to understand, but is a fresh literary product. Right after seeing manga 443 this came to me. And it didn't helped very much that the only availables ones –when I went to Youtube- were in English, so it came to me in English and I am a hell of a lazy girl to translate my thoughts.

Also, this is the second edit, since the first time I published it here because I noticed some grammar errors that had to _die_. But nothing more than four words altered -seriously talking-.

Greetings to everyone in the English fandom!

By the way, I really, really like Pain-Nagato and Naruto. Too bad Pain-Nagato is going to die.

Not continuing this, is just a drabble. Also, not doing a Fanfiction in English anytime soon, already worked up with the ones I got in Spanish so, sorry guys.

And tell me if you liked it!


End file.
